Ser Malo es Bueno
by Akari Tan
Summary: Happy se siente solo por que Natsu ahora pasa mas tiempo con Lissana que con el y Lucy,ahora el Exceed hara que natsu se sienta celoso de la peor manera! y Lucy esta involucrada sin darse cuenta...NaLu.


YO!

Hola aqui mundo de FANFICTION! *0*

Volvi de mis vacaciones jeje...ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer e historias que completar(que fastidio ^.^) pero asi es como vivimos nosotros!

Este es mi primer ONE SHOT de Fairy Tail, haci que espero que les guste y me dejen un Review 3 y si no les gusta tambien me pueden dejar un Review ! jeje

Arigato *reverencia* por entrar y querer leer mi hace Feliz!

Bueno como dice happy...AYE! a leer!

**DISCLAIMER: Me queria unir a Fairy Tail pero Hiro Mashima me dijo que Lucy era solo de el...y asi fue como Natsu mato a el creado de Fairy tail U.U **

* * *

LUCY! – grito happy volando hacia la chica. Lucy andaba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio y lo único que pudo ver fue a Happy tirándose hacia sus pechos llorando , ella abrazo al gatito con ternura.

Que pasa, happy? – le dijo ella.

Natsu y Lisanna se están burlando de mi – dijo el neko llorando, la chica miro hacia la puerta y vio al dragon Slayer junto a la peli blanca riendo. Algo le hizo sentir mal, pero no dejo de sonreírle al gato.

Vamos a ver….- le dijo ella haciendo que el gato parara de llorar – otra vez con Charle.

Happy asintió y ella lo abrazo. Desde que Natsu y Lissana empezaron a hacer misiones juntos , happy y ella se sentían solos. Recordaba como el Dragon Slayer le dijo que quería recuperar tiempo perdido con la peli blanca y ella no le pudo negar….no quería parecer como si quiesiera a natsu solo para ella, por mas que si lo hacia. Ahora ellos dos se divertían en una mesa, riendo y disfrutando la compañía del otro…abrazo a happy con mas fuerza.

L-lucy…me ahogas – dijo el gatito , la rubia lo aparto y lo cargo hacia arriba para ver al gatito mejor…..Tal vez ella no crio a Happy como el Dragneel y Lissana lo hicieron pero…happy era la única cosa del peli rosa que podía tener, por ahora. Bajo al gato y lo puso sobre la mesa .

Que tal si vamos por un helado…esa misión te debió haber cansado mucho – dijo ella levantándose de la silla. Le echo un vistazo al peli rosa y a Lissana ambos se fastidiaban uno al otro , mientras el gremio los miraba como si ambos fueran una pareja. Ella solo volteo con una sonrisa triste…amaba a Natsu, se había dado cuenta hace unos meses atrás y cuando llego Lissana…bueno, todos sus planes con el Dragneel se le arruinaron. Pero ella no le impediría tener una vida feliz con otra chica…por mas que le doliera.

Aye! –la voz de happy la saco de sus pensamientos– p-pero…no quiero ir volando…

Quieres que te cargue? – le pregunto la Heartfillia aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

Hai! – dijo el Exceed alzando sus manos. Lucy lo agarro y camino hacia la a Mirajane entrando junto con Laxus

Mira, me voy con Happy a la heladería – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, happy solo se volteo y asintió feliz.

Hai….pero que hay de Natsu? – le pregunto ella haciendo que Lucy se detuviera.

El esta muy cómodo hablando con Lissana-chan , de seguro ni lo notara –Dijo algo triste bajando la mirada. – Bueno adiós…..o hasta luego – dijo ella despidiéndose de su amiga

Mira miro preocupada a su amiga y miro a Laxus – Crees que deberíamos intervenir?

Nah…ese idiota ya se dara cuenta – dijo señalando a el Dragneel quien estaba mirando por donde se fue Lucy ,preocupado.

Lucy – susurro Natsu con los puños apretados .

Oi… Natsu… me estas oyendo o que? - le dijo la hermana de Mirajane , dándole unos golpecitos a Natsu en la cabeza – Hay alguien en casa! – le grito ella en el oido. Haciendo que el dragneel se enfureciera y le gritara, haciéndola reir .- oi, oi. Porque de tan mal humor ¿ - dijo ella apoyando su cachetes en sus manos, sentándose al lado del pelirosa-…por cierto donde esta Happy?, quiero disculparme por lo de Charle….lo hice llorar…nada mas fue una broma, pero al parecer que le dijéramos que Charle no estaba enamorada de el le rompió el corazón…- dijo ella triste , el Dragneel le sonrio .

Happy es algo sensible…por eso le gusta fastidiar mucho a las personas , para que no se note tanto – decía el recordando a su amigo – por eso siempre asusta a Lucy

Lissana se dio cuenta que lo ultimo lo dijo algo triste - hey , no quieres comer algo…me muero de hambre – dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

No…y-yo estoy bien, comeré después. – dijo el recostando sus pies en la mesa y su cabeza en la silla pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

Un silencio se hizo entre los solo miraba al techo del gremio y Lissana lo veía con su cabeza recostada en sus manos.

Ire a buscar a Happy – ella miro por todo el gremio pero no estaba. – Natsu , Sabes donde…

Con Lucy – dijo el sin siquiera voltearse.

Con Lucy-chan?...Oh cierto, creo que ella ha estado cuidando de el – La peli blanca rio levemente

Que pasa? – dijo Natsu acomodando su postura

Es que me he dado cuenta que Happy se la pasa abrazando a Lucy donde están sus pechos – rio ella. – Es un Gato muy picaro- El peli rosa bajo su cabeza, su flequillo le cubria sus ojos….apreto la mandibula y los puños con fuerza-…ahora que lo pienso si fuera un chico también usaría esa escusa para hacer eso..Nee, Natsu?...Natsu?

Pero el Dragon Slayer ya se habia levantado de la mesa…dejándola completamente sola.- Oh, Lucy que suerte tienes- mensiono ella viendo como el Dragon Slayer corria fuera del gremio-….Natsu si que se preocupa por ti .

Lisanna – la llamo su hermana , quien se acomodaba para servir la barra.

Mira-nee….hola – le dijo ella , acercándose a su hermana y allí vio a Laxus .Una sonrisa picara se le formo en sus labios – Hola , Cuñadito…

El rubio la miro sonrojado y luego se volteo a ver a mirajane – nos vemos luego, Mira….y esta vez no llegues tarde…o si no…

Tarde para que? –le interrumpio Lissana "inocentemente", el sonrojo de Laxus se volvió mas por lo bajo y salio del gremio.

Lissana, que te he dicho – le reclamo la peli blanca

Sumimasen , pero no me pude resistir jeje – su hermana le paso una copa con agua – noticias de Gray y Erza?

Siguen en sus misiones con Juvia y Jellal – dijo ella limpeando la quedaron en silencio.

Mira-nee….- pero Mirajane la interrumpio

Hicistes bien….- Lissana no comprendia.

Que quieres decir? – le dijo ella

En dejar ir a Natsu – le sonrio . Y lissana sonrio triste..ya entendia…ni Natsu ,ni Happy fueron suyos….nunca lo fueron….Fueron siempre de "ella", Lucy Heartfillia. Tal Vez , ella crio a Happy y Amo a Natsu mas que nada en este mundo , pero eso no cambiaba el amor que sentían esos dos por la chica….la chica que le habia ganado.

Mirajane…- las lagrimas brotaron -….crees que algún dia encuentre a alguien

Si lo haras Lissana….te prometo que lo haras – le dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su hermana con ternura.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque …

* * *

Ya estas mejor? – Le dijo Lucy lamiendo su estaban sentados en un banco comiendo helado de fresa.

Aye!..Arigatou Lucy-san– le dijo el neko chica le sonrio también.

Entonces Natsu y Lissana te estaban haciendo bromas – dijo la chica mirando a happy quien comia su helado

Aye…y además decían que Charle no estaba enamorada de mi – hablo el gato volando por los aires con un aire de superioridad

Pensaba que estabas cansado de volar – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa , el gato paro y se sento en la silla haciendo que Lucy se riera.

Aye! – dijeron ambos, para después seguir comiendo su cono de helado Despues de un rato ambos terminaron y se levantaron del banco.

Lucy….- Happy bozteso -….tengo…sueño

Seguro o es que esta vez solo finges? – le dijo ella inclinándose hacia el , pero el gato solo callo dormido en la banca del oji chocolate , lo tomo y lo cargo en su sentía como una madre cuidando de su se acomodo sonriente…sabia que Natsu se pondría furioso por esto , pero eso le pasa por dejarlo solo para irse de misión con Lissana y por haber cambiado a Lucy….Buajajaja si que era malo.

La rubia se fue caminando del parque sin saber que el gato azulado que cargaba estaba sonriendo , porque pronto algo muy "bueno" pasaría.

* * *

En las calles de Magnolia…

* * *

El peli rosa caminaba por la ciudad pensativo, algo no muy común en el . Pero solo por esa vez se permitirá pensar en sus acciones antes de hacerlas.

_Es que me he dado cuenta que Happy se la pasa abrazando a Lucy donde están sus pechos –_

Recordó lo que Lissana le habia dicho, y por alguna razón su cuerpo ardia de furia ….mas de lo tenia que calmar….era solo Happy …su amigo…no un chico…espera….y a el que le importaba si era un ya era lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarse sola y hacer lo que quisiese.

Se cruzo de dejado a Lissana por el arranque de rabia ,quien sabe el por que, hubiera golpeado a Gray, pero el no estaba.O tal vez hubiera empezado una pelea , pero estaba cansado y ya no quería pelear….esperen un momento (Otra vez -_-) …desde cuando el se cansaba de pelear?

QUE DIABLOS ME PASA? – grito el Dragneel escupiendo fuego , asustando todos a su sentirse asi…su cuerpo ardia , como si estuviera en una pelea, solo por que happy se la pasa tocando los pechos de Lucy….Diablos!, desde que el le dijo a Lucy que hiba a recuperar tiempo con Lissana , no se habia dado cuenta que habia dejado a la rubia y al Exceed solos….tal vez era su culpa después de todo…

Natsu…- eso lo saco de sus pensamientos …esa era la voz de Lucy llamá desde donde?...Paro de gritar y escupir fuego y intento seguir el olor de fresas de la chica….espera como reconocia su olor tan fácil mente….nah que importa , debería dejar de pensar y seguirla para sentir el olor de la chica muy cerca…Sonrio, amaba las fresas, eran rojas como el fuego… y como los labios… de Lucy;se sonrojo…que demonios le pasaba?..

Siguio el olor,ignorando sus "pensamientos", y llego hasta la casa , en la cual siempre se colaba. Entro por la ventana y una idea se le vino a la cabeza….asustar a Lucy…jeje seria y se acostó en la cama de la chica….olia muy bien…no era un olor común , era un olor único….era el olor de Lucy….

Sonrio ignorando lo que pensó, se escondio debajo de las sabanas y espero a su presa.

La oyo entrar , tarariando una canción…tenia muy buena las sabanas para ver un poco y allí estaba a Happy en algo que parecía una cama?...tanto tiempo habia dejado a Happy con Lucy como para que la rubia decidiera en comparle una cama .Pobre happy.

Y volvió su mirada a la chica. Ella saco una ropa de la gaveta . Y empezó a quitarse la camisa, algo que le provoco una corriente eléctrica recoriendole la espalda a Natsu.

"Se ve tan…apetitosa" – pensó el Dragnee sonrojándose….que le pasaba con su cuerpo, se sentía mas como la rubia solo andaba en sostén de espalda a la saliva…diablos! Que hacia el allí?...si seguía asi , cosas malas pasarían.

Natsu….- Otra vez esa voz suave de la chica...Otra corriente eléctrica le paso por la espalda, hiba a morir con todas esas imágenes en su cabeza.

Lucy se termino de vestir, para suerte de natsu.- Lucy Heartfillia – dijo ella sentándose en la cama cerca de natsu , sin saber que el peli roza andaba allí – no …mejor es Lucy Dragneel…- rio ella, el chico se sonrojo, estaba inmóvil ya no tenia ni ganas de asustarla…probablemente ella lo mataria….esperen , ella dijo Lucy Dragneel…su apellido?, no será que…

Idiota – eso lo saco de sus pensamientos – soy una tonta….el nunca se interesaría en mi- dijo con ojos llorosos, natsu podía sentir las lagrimas de la se recostó cerca de el , natsu podía sentir la respiración de Lucy atravez de las nervioso, muy nervioso.

Natsu…se feliz con Lissana al menos – eso le produjo un peso sobre su pecho al Dragon Slayer…y analizo la situación…ella estaba enamorada de el….hiba a hablar cuando la chica se posiciono ensima de el .

Quien eres? – dijo ella seria, natsu trago saliva las piernas de lucy se apoyaban mucho en su entrepierna.

E-el único que se colea a tu casa – respondio el chico, La rubia lo destapo y se sonrojo , el también lo hizo…demonios cuantas veces se habia sonrojado ese dia?

Que has oido? – dijo ella desviando su mirada a un cerro los ojos y abrio y vio a los ojos chocolate dela chica.

Todo – ella abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y sus sonrojo aunmento. El Dragneel rio ante eso.

Q-que están gracioso? – dijo ella con el entre cejo fruncido

Tu – le dijo, ella puso una cara furica y le jalo las mejillas a natsu, mientras este solo suplicaba que parara.

Yo no doy risa – lloriquio Lucy – tu eres el idiota que me provoca esto.

Ella se sonrojo , no esperaba que eso le saliera de su boca , natsu la tomo de las manos y las aparto de sus mejillas, Lucy se puso nerviosa al ver al Dragon Slayer, se veía muy serio…tanto que la chica se sentía desnuda ante sus ojos.

P-podrias dejar de mirarme asi? – dijo ella desviando su mirada de la verde de el , natsu no respondio…Lucy se sintió nerviosa por el silencio que el le causaba y además de lo incomodo de la situación;un silencio inmenso…ninguno de los dos hablaba…lo único que se oia era a happy roncar.

Lucy…- dijo alfin Natsu.- Y-yo…

N-no importa…solo olvídalo – dijo para sorpresa del dragon Slayer – yo no me interpondré entre Lissana y tu, yo los dejare ser feliz…- dijo ella al punto de las lagrimas – pero…- hizo una pausa tragando saliva– no me quites a Happy…yo lo quiero mucho…

El Dragneel estaba estatico…lo que acaba de oir era cierto? ….el chico reacciono cuando ella se levantaba de ensima de lo impidió volteándola , quedando el ensima de ella esta vez …La heartfillia ahogo un grito y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Eres muy mala mintiendo….Lucy…- le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa picara , haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

N-no…- pero el le interrumpio

Yo no amo a Lissana – fue lo único que dijo….Lucy abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente – y-yo no me habia dado cuenta…hasta ahora…- el trago saliva nervioso – y-yo…te quiero a ti , L-lucy

La chica estaba en shock…y después de procesar las palabras sonrio y el oji verde se sonrojo…diablos tenia que parar de sonrojarse tanto.

Baka – dijo ella sonriendo con sus brazos sobre su cuello y lo abrazo haciendo que el chico se recostara en su pecho – Yo también.. te amo, Natsu Dragneel

El levanto su cabeza y sonrio poniendo una de esas sonrisas que la hacían suspirar y se acerco a ella , lentamente mirando sus labios mientras lo hacia.

N-natsu…- susurro la rubia al ver lo cerca que estaba chico no lo pensó mas y la beso con ternura, era algo torpe pero lindo…no era su primer beso, el primero fue con Lissana pero fue cuando eran pequeños y el solo salio corriendo como un cobarde …pero este era diferente , este sabia a fresas y era apetitoso…demasiado apetitoso y era para el nada mas…ella era SOLO hizo, que por alguna razon, recoradara a Happy abrazándola…

Lucy – dijo separándose, miro a la sonrojada y sus ojos estaban cerrados. – eres solo mia….

La chica abrio los ojos y se sonrojo mas al oir esto. – Y-yo…Natsu…- su lengua se enredo,ya no sabia ni que decir!

Eso incluye…esto – dijo el recostando se en su pecho , metiendo su nariz en estos aspirando su aroma , ella se sonrojo e instinctivamente le abrazo por la cabeza tocando sus cabellos rozados.

N-natsu.. – gimio ligeramente .Eso hizo que el dragneel subiera la cabeza con una sonrisa.

No quiero que nadie te toque….en NINGUN lado- ella lo miro…en ningún lado?..que se suponia que quería decir Natsu con eso?-..eres mia lo entiendes Lucy – ella asintió sonriente por eso.-Ahora a dormir…

Q-que? – dijo ella sorprendida….el no se hiba a su casa?

Ya es tarde y estoy cansado….- hizo una pausa pensativo – además asi le dire a happy que no puede tocarte los pechos mas nunca

NATSU! – dijo ella sonrojada – Happy no hace eso…baka…yo solo lo abrazo

Y por que no me abrazas así?– dijo el furioso levantándose y ella se sorprendió por la reacción del peli rosa

El volteo , esperando que la rubia solo lo sacara de su casa pero algo le sorprendio…ella estaba tan cerca de el , y ella sonreía traviesa…se acercaba lentamente gateando hacia donde estaba el…haciendo que su mente pensara "cosas"…se sonrojo.

Natsu – dijo ella dulcemente haciendo que la corriente eléctrica ,en la espalda de natsu , volviera – eres un tonto….- se detuvo al estar cerca de el – y estas celoso de Happy

La chica rompió en risas. – Oi! – dijo natsu sacando la "imágenes" de su mente. – yo no estoy celoso de Happy!...

Claro que si..baka! – dijo ella riéndose mas fuerte, el Dragneel no aguanto mas y la beso para callarla y cuando se hiba a separar,para su sorpresa, la chica lo agarro por la cabeza y lo tumbo ensima de ella.

L-lucy? – dijo el Dragneel separándose , ella se veía con una sonrisa hermosa , para el, en la enrosco sus piernas con las del Dragon Slayer , provocando que este se sorprendiera aun mas….primero se sonrojaba y ahora se sorprendia…hoy si era un dia extraño .Ella acomodo la cabeza del peli rosa en sus pechos y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

Te amo – dijo ella con suavidad, haciendo que el chico se tranquilizara , apago su lamparilla y ambos se quedaron en la oscuridad.

Yo también – respondio el medio dormido por las caricias de la oji chocolate, la cual se sonrojo y al rato se quedo dormida sonriente , ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta que un gatito azul habia oido todo que habian hecho y dicho , ahora, se lo contaria a todo el gremio por venganza contra su amigo…era bueno ser malo de vez encuando no?...

* * *

Que tal?

Bueno

Malo

HORROROSO!

HERMOSO!

BELLORROSO! U.u me pase

bueno si quieres decir algo...deja de leer esto y escribeme un review! ^.^

Apoyen mi politica: ARRIBA LOS REVIEWS

^.^

SAYONARA MINA!

AKARI TAN

**NOta: si te gusta el Nalu y Fairy tail ( Y NO TE GUSTA el Nali) unete a este foro: Nalu Lovers ( lo hize yo misma jojo *.*)**


End file.
